The Princess and the Eavesdropping Chat
by UnicornMafia6234
Summary: This is my entry for Marichat May! What happen if Chat Noir catches Marinette deciding whether or not to do to a blind date ball! {WARNING: FLUFF} Disclaimer: I don't MLB or else there would already be an identity reveal and lots of Marichat...


**Greeting petite unicorns,**

 **It is I again, UnicornMafia6234!**

 **This is my entry for Marichat May!**

 **I am a major Marichat shipper but I write more Adrienette, because… well… I don't know! I think i can come up with Adrienette plots easier than Marichat but alas this shall be Marichat.**

 **I do not plan to continue this story line but I might once I finish my other stories, so for the time being this will be a one-shot!**

 **Now without further ado, my entry to Marichat May!**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Title: My Princess

Pairing: Marichat

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MLB…

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 _Paris's First Annual Blind Date Ball_

 _Cost: Free!_

 _Date: May 24_

Marinette read over the flimsy flier she found pinned against her window by the wind. The day so far had been very very very windy… so much to the fact that Marinette was not able to simply wear her cardigan, she had to wrap it adorned her or else it would fly away and hit someone in the face.

Maybe I should go, I mean I have nothing else to do and that seems to be next Tuesday and maybe I can convince Alya!

"Maman, do you think I can skip my cashier shift next week… mmmppp!" Marinette called out to her mom, before a ball of black came zipping out of Marinette's window.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Chat Noir sat by Marinette's window peering inside as he notice her holding a familiar flier, a flier that Chloe had been waving at him all day…

 _"Adrikins, Adrikins," Chloe shrieked as she ran toward Adrien promptly pulling him into an uncomfortable hug. "Look at what daddy did! He set up a ball, and it's in honour of my new pair of shoes! Why don't you come over and we can see what we will wear, we have to like, well, match cause well… you're my date!"_

 _"Chloe I'm gonna be busy! Bye!" Adrien ran away into an alley to transform._

 _"NOPE!" hollered Chat as he bolted into Marinette's warm room tackling her in a hug. My Princess will not go on a BLIND DATE with a bimbo that she found in the dark alleys of Paris!_

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Marinette stood up staring down at a soaking wet cat, tapping her foot. "Why did you come in flying into my room, then tackle me and on top of all that you were spying on me!" fumed Marinette. What was that stupid cat thinking!

"Umm…" Chat stalled, _WHAT DO I SAY PLAGG!_

"Umm, what!" scolded Marinette, hands on her hips she bent down to look him straight in the eyes. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Umm...no, it's just that...well…"

"Spit it out!" said Marinette as she sat down in front of him cross-legged. The odd pair of designer and superhero sat there, parallel from each other for a good minute or so until Marinette broke the uneasy silence.

"So what do you want to say?" calmly asked Marinette.

"Well, umm…" Chat Noir, a guardian of Paris cannot speak to a civilian, Chat could just see the head lines as he played with the stray sequins that found their way off Marinette's table and onto her pink carpet, very pink carpet.

"Enough stalling, if you don't tell me what's on your mind in five seconds… Well, no pastries for a week!" pushed Marinette, her gaze locked on Chat's eyes.

 _I NEED MY PASTRIES, SHE CANT TAKE AWAY MY PASTRIES!_

"I DONT WANT YOU GOING FOR THE BLIND DATE, I am afraid some bimbo will steal you from me!" Chat blurted out.

Meanwhile, Marinette was putting a fire hydrant to shame. She lowered her gaze, unable to look Chat in the eye due to her own embarrassment. "Marinette, did I upset you! I didn't mean it, you can go! Please don't be mad," pleaded Marinette.

Marinette didn't answer, she jumped on Chat wrapping her arms around his shoulders embracing him in a hug. "Thank you," sqeaked Marinette into her kitty's shoulder. "I wanted to go since I needed something to do but now I know what I can do… Chat Noir, do you want to spend May 24 with me?" asked Marinette, still snuggling into his neck.

"Of course, purr-incess" cooed Chat

"That's my little kitty" shushed the bluenette. The black cat started to purr, "Chat you are purring again," informed Marinette.

"Do you have a problem worth that" replied Chat playfully.

"No, it's just so cute!" complimented Marinette. The duo stayed hugging for a for a couple minutes before Marinette said, "You know you smell like Camembert."

"You love ruining the mood, right"

"What...I like Camembert, it's not a insult!.

"I now dislike you a lot more!"

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **Did you like the story!**

 **Next month is Ladrien June and I plan to write a entry as well, and also in LadyNoir July. And since I missed Adrienette April, I will make a late one! Shhhh...**

 **I do appreciate all the writers that take up the challenge of writing a entry every day, but sadly I don't have the time to do so... :(**

 **And just so you guys know: writing Ladrien is hard since I** ** _don't ship them at all_** **because the whole time this will happen**

 **1\. Adrien will be rubbing his neck like he has a life supply of rashes up there**

 **2\. Ladybug will blush so hard Adrien wouldn't be able to tell her face from her mask**

 **Anywho... just to piss my friend off,**

 **TOODLES!**

 ***evil snicker***


End file.
